Trading Lives Would be Easier
by Garuzero
Summary: Modern Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. Elsa is the ice queen and Jack is the Invisible man. Both have powers.Elsa hates being seen as a monster while Jack hates not being seen. They need each other but they just don't know it yet. [Jelsa]
1. Introducing No one

This is my first fic on this account. Bear with me.

I've recently gotten into the Jelsa fandom. I don't normally like crossovers but I've accepted this because I love both characters to pieces and think they are absolutely wonderful together (Even if it has some issues)

This will be AU, get over it. Her surname is not very creative but for those of you who like ASoIF/GOT she is not a bastard. Dealz!

* * *

She was the queen. Elsa Snow was perhaps the most popular girl in school. She was also quite admired, for good reason. She was smart, beautiful, and the daughter of the dean. Who wouldn't be impressed? Well, maybe it was too much to say that she was the MOST popular. Elsa was indeed admired and revered by many even in a high school of all places; but it was true none the less. However, her sister, Anna Snow was the one everyone loved to be around. Anna was fun and sweet, even a little innocent at times which worked for her. People adored Anna. The Snow were two different sisters that held so much power. Sometimes it was as if they didn't even know it.

Arindale High was a prestigious school with a large campus and perhaps a a little too much money to spend. Yet, it was a good school, if nothing else. It was really more of a place for the well-to do and though the place was not at all a public school and not everyone could get in, it was strangely humble. It was nestled in the middle of a small town where the people were generous and the company was always welcome. One learned quickly that it was not in the best interest to look highly on onself for even the commonfolk had their strength.

Having the school be in the middle of the frigid north did little to attract newcomers. New students were rare and they usually had a hard time getting used to the school. So when Jack Frost came in through the misted glass doors to Arindale High, it was almost as if a silence swept the land.

Jack walked in on his first day, pretty confident that things would go well. He had expected a few looks, maybe a question or two. He did not expect complete silence. It was as if people were looking at a ghost. Even with all his bravado, at sixteen, it was hard not to feel a little insecure when every eye was staring at him.

He tried to ignore it all as he made his way to the dean's office. It didn't help that he stood out like a frostbitten thumb; and not in a good way. Jack paused at the door before knocking. He really wasn't sure this had been a good idea. North, his foster care councilor had suggested he try for this particular school because of his "Powers" so to speak. It was far up in the mountainous region and even though he didn't really need a particular place, the big Russian man insisted that he go.

So there he was, ready to knock on the tall wooden door. It took all his efforts not to run out of the building and get on the first bus back to Corna. Corna hadn't been any better but he'd gotten used to it there. He could continue to live as he had been and at least there he had his sister to look after, even if they weren't together anymore.

Jack had been alone for some time. Being a foster child for as long as he could remember, things were hard. The issue had never been the lack of home or parental guidance, though many found that the most troublesome, no the worst part had been the loneliness. It was always as if no one saw him. He was alone and invisible to everyone. It was like that in Corna and it wasn't like he doubted that would happen again in Arindale.

His meeting with the dean was short. He walked back out, trying to keep his usual smile on. With or without people, he could still try to be happy and have fun. He had to make the best of it. He was still unsure exactly why he was in this place but if North had thought it best, he didn't think it was wrong. The man liked to say that he felt it in his gut but after a while Jack had come to realize that the man's gut was pretty accurate. So he went against everything his own gut had to say and sauntered out the office, head held high. He didn't expect the sudden snowball to the back of his head.


	2. Run Away and Never Look Back

Second chapter. Yay! Not very special but I figured I'd try since I'm having fun... and not doing homework. Apparently I write more when I'm sick... I felt the first chapter was too short so I'm continuing. Not sure how this will turn out as I'm writing this but it goes as it goes.

* * *

Snowball? Inside? Who throws snowballs inside? Jack turned around everyone staring at a girl who looked like she'd just been caught shoplifting. He knew that look a lot too. The girl looked like a deer in the headlights and maybe ready to bolt at any second. It didn't take long before she really did. She turned heel and ran straight out the front doors he'd just come though just moments ago. Another girl, with deep golden blond braids ran after her. "Elsa! Wait Elsa!" Maybe he should do something. Of course he was a little afraid to do so. He had a tendency to mess up everything he touched.

Jack looked down to the melting snow... more like melting ice. He was pretty resilient so no surprises there. He picked up what was left of it. It was a chunk of ice and after looking around he realized that there were more of them. Pretty surprising no one else got hurt. Icicles were forming on the walls and frost on the windows. Was this what North wanted him there for?

"Elsa Wait!" Anna yelled, trying to reach her sister. "Elsa, please just talk to me!" she pleaded as Elsa's strides only got quicker.

"No Anna! I knew this would happen! I shouldn't be here" she yelled back, finally coming to a stop to face her younger sister. It was the first time in years Ana had seen Elsa look so distraught. The older of the two was usually so calm, so composed, so cold. She never showed fear nor anything. Elsa the Ice Queen.

"That's not true Elsa. It'll be okay. So what if you're kinda weird. You're still my sister." Anna tried to calm her sister but Elsa just shook her head. It really wasn't helping. Now everyone knew. It also didn't help that Anna decided to call it being "Weird" It was much worse than that. They both knew it but Anna didn't want to say anything worse. Truth be told, she was also a bit afraid of Elsa's powers.

Elsa didn't want to go back. They knew. People would be talking. It was already hard to ignore people when they talked about her in a good way. After this, things would be a disaster. Not to mention she'd have to deal with Anna going to see this Hans guy she'd met over the internet. No! Too much!

Inside the school, Jack was having a blast. He was looking at everything with wonder and awe. He'd never seen anyone else who could do this. It was magical and amazing. Of course, he was the only one who felt that way. Everyone else was huddled together in their various groups away from the protruding ice. The looks on their faces were ones of fear. Why? Why were they all so scared? It was even snowing! The other students watched him as if he were crazy. Perhaps he was but it was great! Jack loved the snow. He really didn't know what was wrong but then again, he did this often enough. Winter was the best.

Anna came back inside. Looking around, she knew things would be different. She had wanted to chase after Elsa. She had wanted to something, anything to help. There was little she could say or do to change Elsa's mind. If she tried she knew it would only get worse. Her sister was stubborn when she wanted to be. Elsa may have been the silent type but her will was cold as ice. Ha, no one ever thought that was literal until then.


End file.
